Memento mori
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: John zostaje postrzelony. W szpitalu dowiaduje się, że jego organizm zarażony został nieuleczalnym wirusem.


Memento mori

Sherlock po raz wtóry zignorował wibrujący w jego kieszeni telefon. Ktoś najwyraźniej bardzo chciał mu zaleźć za skórę.

_Krew, soda, wodorotlenek wapnia – Ca(OH)_ 2 _ … _

Wibracje.

_Wapno gaszone. Ślady mąki na nadgarstkach ofiary - _ (C₆H₁₀O₅)n …

'Ktoś ma najwyraźniej lepkie ręce do swojej pracy', mruknął i uniósł prawy kącik ust.

Cisza. Detektyw zmarszczył brwi. Kiedyś nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Cisza była jego rutyną. Zmieniło się to, gdy w jego mieszkaniu zawitały wełniane sweterki, czyli jednym słowem John. Doktor John Watson, który w tej właśnie chwili powinien wtrącić, którąś ze swoich uwag. Wtedy Sherlock mruknąłby sarkastyczną ripostę. John udałby obrażonego, ale w duchu parsknąłby śmiechem.

Teraz to cisza była odpowiedzią.

Kolejne wibracje.

Detektyw odsunął z frustracją mikroskop i wyjął telefon. Lestrade. Cholerny desperat.

_Mógłbyś choć raz odebrać ten pieprzony telefon. GL_

_Preferuję smsy. SH_

_Zatem może to do ciebie dotrze: John, postrzał, szpital Barts'a. GL_

Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy i wbił wzrok w ekran telefonu. Z trudnością przełknął ślinę. W jego głowie zawirowało od myśli niczym jak na nowojorskiej autostradzie międzystanowej. Poczuł rozchodzące się zimno po całym jego ciele. Strach? Wziął głęboki wdech. Nie mógł. Nie mógł czuć. Wstał i zarzucił na siebie płaszcz. Mimo pragnienia obojętności w głowie cały czas odbijało się niczym wahadło zegarowe słowo _John._

John Watson otworzył oczy. Przez moment nic nie widział, dopóki jego oczy nie przyzwyczaiły się do światła dziennego. Objął wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował.

_Mocne uderzenie w plecy… Cios w twarz… Postrzał._

Doktor zmrużył powieki. Przypomniał sobie, że został zaatakowany na ulicy, gdy wracał z aktami ze Scotland Yardu. Napastnik postrzelił go w klatkę piersiową. John poruszył się, co tylko spotęgowało ból. Skrzywił się i zacisnął zęby.. Usłyszał skrzypnięcie po drugiej stronie łóżka. Przekręcił głowę.

'Wyglądam gorzej niż zombie, co?' wychrypiał ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko swoim badawczym, beznamiętnym wzrokiem w doktora.

John zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał z troską na detektywa.

'Jak długo tu siedzisz?, zapytał dobitniej. 'Jesteś blady i masz sińce pod oczami. Pójdź do domu się przespać, Sherlock. Jeszcze mi tylko brakuje byś ty zajął łóżko obok.'

Cisza.

'Naprawdę mam prowadzić sam ze sobą dialog?' John westchnął. 'Daj spokój. Czuję się lepiej. Rwie mnie trochę przy poruszaniu, ale nic poza tym. W wojsku przyzwyczaiłem się do bólu.'

John wziął głęboki wdech. Wyciągnął swoją rękę i położył delikatnie na dłoni Sherlocka.

'Wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. Nie wiem czy twój twardy dysk zlokalizował już to uczucie lub też próbuje je odnaleźć po deinstalacji' John uśmiechnął się. 'Coś jednak spowodowało, że tu nadal jesteś.'

Sherlock zerknął na dłoń Johna i zmarszczył brwi.

'Masz wściekliznę.' odezwał się po chwili i usiadł na łóżku Johna.

Doktor zacisnął usta, by po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem.

'Nie tego się spodziewałem usłyszeć od ciebie po obudzeniu, ale ciebie też miło widzieć.'

Sherlock spojrzał na bandaże owinięte wokół klatki piersiowej żołnierza.

'Kula dziwnym trafem ominęła serce.' rzekł detektyw wbijając wzrok w Johna.

'Zatem to musiał być cud.'

'Nie bądź egoistą, John. Cuda się nie zdarzają. To tylko tak zwane dziwne sploty zdarzeń.'

W pokoju zamilkła cisza. John z wysiłkiem podciągnął swoje ciało wyżej do pozycji półsiedzącej.

'John, pamiętasz naszą sprawę sprzed dwóch miesięcy?'

'Tę z właścicielem owczarków niemieckich?'

Detektyw skinął głową.

'Jeden z kundli powinien zostać uśpiony już długi czas temu. Chorował na wściekliznę.'

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy doktora.

'Czy to…-'

'- ten sam, który cię podrapał? Tak.' zawtórował beznamiętnie Sherlock.

John wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

'Przyprowadź lekarza.' wysapał.

'Nie powie ci nic, oprócz tego co sam możesz się domyślić.' rzucił lekceważąco. 'John, powiedz mi.'

Doktor zamknął oczy. Przetarł dłonią oczy.

'Sherlock, przyprowadź go.'

'Powiedz mi.' powtórzył z naciskiem detektyw. 'Co trzeba zrobić?'

Doktor przełknął ślinę. Oczy zapiekły go pod powiekami. Zamrugał szybko. Nie mógł się rozpłakać jak małe dziecko. Nie przy Sherlocku. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał twardo w szeroko otwarte oczy detektywa.

'Nie można zrobić nic. Zakażenie wdarło się do organizmu i… Dobry Boże.' John spojrzał z przerażeniem na przyjaciela. 'Wszedłeś tu bez zezwolenia. Nie możesz ze mną przebywać tak blisko bez odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia.

John przycisnął dłoń do serca, które pod wpływem jego zdenerwowania przyspieszyło bicie. Wziął głębokie wdechy, by dotlenić mózg.

'Powiedz mi.' szepnął Sherlock.

Doktor zacisnął usta i spojrzał stanowczo na przyjaciela. Gdy tamten skierował na niego swoje bystre, niebieskie oczy jego serce roztopiło się niczym lód. John westchnął.

'Wirus przedostał się do mięśni szkieletowych. Teraz powoli rozprzestrzenia się w moim organizmie. Powoli dochodzi on do rdzenia kręgowego. Z czasem powinna pojawić się gorączka, zmęczenie, bóle głowy, halucynacje…-' John urwał, ponieważ głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

'Mów dalej.' ponaglił go Sherlock.

John spojrzał zdenerwowany na detektywa.

'Wybacz, że ciało mi się sprzeniewierza, ale pewnie to dlatego, że umieram!' warknął. 'Ciebie to w ogóle nie obchodzi, prawda?' spytał cicho.

'John, każdy kiedyś umrze.' mruknął tamten. 'Muszę wiedzieć ile czasu zostało.'

Doktor poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Jakby ciężki kamień spadł prosto na jego serce. Sherlock robił to nawet teraz. Nawet w ostatnich chwilach życia John był jego eksperymentem.

'Wydedukuj sobie, Sherlock. W końcu dla ciebie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, prawda?' spytał doktor wbijając zbolały wzrok w detektywa.

'To zajęło by trochę czasu John, a myślę, że nie mamy go zbyt dużo.'

John położył głowę na poduszkę. Zacisnął usta i chwycił się za brzuch.

'Sherlock…'

Detektyw zerwał się, chwycił ze stolika metalowe naczynie i w ostatniej chwili podłożył przyjacielowi pod brodę. Gdy doktor skończył wymiotować Sherlock podał mu chusteczkę i obserwując go usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.

'Zaczęły się torsje i konwulsje.' odezwał się Sherlock. 'Wirus zaatakował jelita. Masz także światłowstręt. Mrużysz oczy.'

John zamrugał. Światło dzienne zaczęło negatywnie oddziaływać na jego wzrok.

'Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?' spytał cicho John.

'Cztery dni, trzy godziny i czterdzieści minut.'

John spojrzał w bok i zamyślił się. Cztery dni. Za długo. O wiele za długo. Nie zostało mu zbyt dużo czasu.

'Muszę zadzwonić do Harry.'

Sherlock ostrożnie zbliżył się do przyjaciela i zmusił go, by ten na niego spojrzał. Wtedy John ujrzał prawdę. Detektyw zdjął maskę, pod którą czaił się lęk.

'Powiedz mi, John.'

'Zostało mi około trzech, w najlepszym przypadku czterech dni.' szepnął doktor.

Detektyw pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na prawą dłoń przyjaciela, która właśnie zaczęła drgać. Zmarszczył brwi.

'John?'

Doktor otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły konwulsje. Stracił przytomność.

Sherlock wyjął kawę z automatu. Wziął jeden łyk i skrzywił się. Westchnął. Nic innego mu nie pozostawało, a kofeina była mu niezbędna do zachowania trzeźwego stanu umysłu. Wsiadł do szpitalnej windy i nacisnął numer piętra. W ostatniej chwili, między automatycznymi drzwiami pojawił się czubek czarnego parasola.

'Dietetyk jest piętro niżej, Mycroft.' wycedził detektyw.

'Dziękuję, skorzystałem z odwiedzin tydzień temu.' odparł tamten uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Starszy Holmes wsiadł do windy i przystanął kładąc skrzyżowane ręce na rączce parasola.

'Poinformowałem za ciebie jego rodzinę i przyjaciół.' oznajmił. 'Będą tu dziś popołudniu.'

'Jego byłe też?' zadrwił Sherlock.

'Nawet one dałyby mu więcej wsparcia niż ty. Dziwię się, że John w ostatnich chwilach życia zażyczył sobie wysłuchiwać brata-socjopaty.'

'Oh, masz całkowitą rację, Mycroft. John na pewno się ucieszyłby na szybki seks przed śmiercią. To z pewnością postawiłoby go na nogi.'

Starszy Holmes spojrzał karcąco na brata.

'Sherlock, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on niedługo umrze, prawda?'

Detektyw nie odpowiedział. Wypił kilka łyków kawy starając się przy tym nie wzdrygnąć z obrzydzenia.

'Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?' indagował Mycroft.

'Niby z czym?'

'Przestań się zgrywać.' skarcił go brat. 'Przez cały ten czas on sprawował nad tobą opiekę. Dzięki niemu nie musiałem z twojego powodu ratować honoru rodziny. Chcę wiedzieć, czy na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że już niedługo go zabraknie, a ty znów zostaniesz sam.'

Winda zatrzymała się. Sherlock wysiadł, lecz jego brat chwycił go za ramię.

'Samotność była, jest i będzie moją jedyną ochroną przed tym popapranym światem, Mycroft.'

Detektyw wyszarpnął swoje ramię i odszedł.

'Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz, bracie.' zawołał za nim starszy Holmes.

John powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Poczuł koszmarny ból głowy. Otworzył oczy i poczuł, że ktoś głaszcze delikatnie jego lewą dłoń. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

'Dziękuję, że tu jesteście.' wychrypiał z wysiłkiem.

Pani Watson wpatrywała się ze łzami w oczach w swojego syna. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione, a w dłoni kurczowo ściskała chusteczkę. Obok niej stał jej mąż trzymając dłonie na ramionach roztrzęsionej kobiety. Oboje ubrani byli w ochronne fartuchy, a na twarzach założone mieli maski chirurgiczne.

'Zawsze z tobą będziemy, kochanie.' wyszeptała drżącym głosem i przyłożyła jego dłoń do swojego serca.

John uśmiechnął się słabo i uścisnął rękę matki.

Państwo Watson spędzili z synem trzy godziny. Matka Johna wybuchła płaczem i położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej.

'Wiedz, że cię kochamy, John. Razem z Harry byliście naszymi skarbami. Byłeś naszą największą dumą.' Matka Johna położyła mu na dłoni złoty łańcuszek, a na nim zawieszony krzyżyk. 'Niech Bóg ma cię w opiece, synu.'

John uronił kilka łez i po raz ostatni uścisnął dłonie swoich rodziców.

Po wyjściu państwa Watsonów doktora odwiedzili jeszcze Molly, Lestrade, Sally i Sarah. Na końcu przyszła do niego Mary. Usiadła na łóżku obok niego i uśmiechnęła się czule. Była ona pierwszą osobą, która nie patrzyła na niego jak na usychające warzywo.

'Mary, czy mogłabyś coś dla mnie zrobić?' spytał ledwo dosłyszalnie doktor.

'Zawsze i wszędzie, John.' Mary ujęła jego dłoń i spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem. 'Chcesz to zrobić teraz?'

'Myślę, że nie zostało mi zbyt dużo czasu, bym mógł z tym poczekać.'

Bóle głowy nasilały się. Wścieklizna rozprzestrzeniająca się w organizmie Johna sięgnęła postaci gwałtownej, czyli najwyższego stadium. Co chwila przed oczami pojawiał mu się obraz Moriartego trzymającego na swoich kolanach owczarka niemieckiego. Psychopata wpatrywał się w niego, a na jego twarzy widniał obłąkany uśmiech. Rozpoczął się etap halucynacji.

Późną nocą do pokoju wszedł Sherlock. Spojrzał na Johna i już wiedział. Przysiadł tak jak zawsze na skraju łóżka i milczał.

Pokój wypełniała cisza, którą przerywały ciężkie, świszczące oddechy Johna.

'Sherlock?' odezwał się cicho doktor.

Detektyw uniósł głowę.

'Nie chcę byś był sam, kiedy odejdę.'

'Samotność od zawsze szła ze mną w parze.'

'Nie zmieniło się to nawet kiedy się poznaliśmy?' zapytał John i spojrzał prosto w oczy detektywa.

'Zmieniło się wszystko, odkąd się poznaliśmy, John.'

Detektyw uniósł wzrok na przyjaciela i delikatnie położył swoją rękę na jego dłoni.

'Sherlock, wiesz, że nie możesz tego robić, co jeśli-'

'Ale ja chcę.' mruknął Sherlock, niczym małe rozkapryszone dziecko.

'Nie chcę byś się zaraził i przechodził przez to co ja.'

'Dlaczego?'

'Ponieważ chcę, żebyś żył i dalej ratował świat, Wielki Sherlocku Holmesie.' John uśmiechnął się słabo.

Sherlock przysunął się bliżej.

'Dlaczego mi to robisz?' zapytał się cicho.

John uniósł pytająco brwi.

'Dlaczego zostawiasz mnie samego na tym idiotycznym świecie?'

Doktor uśmiechnął się smutno i ujął w dłonie twarz Sherlocka.

'Niefortunnym splotem zdarzeń muszę odejść z tego świata już teraz. Śmierć jest kolejnym etapem każdego człowieka, Sherlock. Musimy pamiętać, że kiedyś umrzemy.'

'To ja powinienem umrzeć młodo, a nie ty John. Zawsze myślałem, że w końcu ktoś postrzeli mnie w odpowiednie miejsce, przedawkuję lub wezmę złą tabletkę.'

John zaśmiał się cicho.

Po chwili usłyszał drwiący śmiech Moriartego. Zamknął oczy i przekręcił głowę.

'Jego tu nie ma, John.' rzekł delikatnie detektyw.

Doktor otworzył oczy. Jego obraz był zamazany. Czuł, że wzrasta mu temperatura ciała.

'Sherlock, otwórz moją szufladę.' powiedział prawie szeptem.

Detektyw spełnił życzenie przyjaciela. Wyjął z szafki białą kopertę.

'Ona jest dla ciebie. Ująłem w niej wszystko czego nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć przed śmiercią.' powiedział John, a z jego oczu poleciało kilka łez. 'Sherlock, mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić? Ten ostatni raz.'

Sherlock przymknął powieki i połknął nerwowo ślinę. Schował kopertę do kieszeni. Nachylił się i pocałował Johna w czoło. Doktor spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

'Nie o to cię chciałem prosić.' szepnął.

'Wiem.' szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie Holmes.

John wiedział już, że nieważne ile godzin lub minut życia mu zostało, ważne, że spędzał je z najważniejszą osobą w życiu.

'Zrobisz coś dla mnie?'

Detektyw spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela i zwiesił głowę.

'Kiedy?' zapytał, a jego głos lekko zadrżał.

'Teraz.'

Sherlock otworzył usta, ale John wbił w niego zdecydowany wzrok. Wzrok żołnierza.

Detektyw wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do respiratora. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Wyciągnął dłoń, ale zatrzymał się w połowie.

'Proszę.'

Sherlock spojrzał na przyjaciela. Na jego zmęczone ciało, twarz i oczy. Skinął głową. Uniósł dłoń i nacisnął kilka guzików na urządzeniu.

'Dwie minuty.' rzekł cicho w stronę Johna.

Podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał w jego oczy. Chciał je zapamiętać. Wchłonąć każde spojrzenie.

'Zatem niech to będą moje najlepsze dwie minuty w życiu.' odparł słabym głosem John.

Detektyw zacisnął usta. Pochylił się do przodu i delikatnie, by nie sprawić przyjacielowi żadnego bólu położył swoją głowę na piersi Johna. Doktor chwycił jego dłonie.

'Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego i zaopiekujesz się panią Hudson.' wyszeptał John.

'Obiecuję, że zaopiekuję się panią Hudson.' mruknął Sherlock.

John uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust.

'Wierzę w ciebie, Sherlock.'

John zmarł tej samej nocy. Pogrzeb odbył się pięć dni po jego śmierci. Jego trumnę nieśli żołnierze, którzy towarzyszyli mu podczas misji w Afganistanie. Każdy z nich oddał mu cześć i zasalutował nad jego miejscem pochówku.

Pożegnać byłego żołnierza, doktora oraz przyjaciela przyszła spora grupa ludzi. Miejsca z przodu zajęła rodzina Johna. Wtedy po raz pierwszy i ostatni Sherlock zobaczył Harry. Niewysoka blondynka z trzęsącymi się dłońmi i nerwowo zaciskająca usta. Gdyby nie nazwisko i wzrost detektywowi nie przeszłoby przez myśl, że tą dwójkę ludzi coś łączyło. Obok nich usiadła roztrzęsiona pani Hudson, co chwilę wycierając białą chusteczką lecące łzy.

Dalsze ławki zajął Lestrade z żoną, sierżant Donovan oraz Anderson. Molly zajęła miejsce niedaleko Sherlocka. Oboje siedzieli w ostatniej ławce. Podczas mszy detektyw wyłączył swój umysł, a jego wzrok utkwił w jednym miejscu – na trumnie przyjaciela.

Wbrew prośbom wszystkich Sherlock nie pojawił się na stypie. Wrócił taksówką na Baker Street. Usiadł w fotelu, podkurczył nogi i wyjął białą kopertę. Wyciągnął się z niej kartkę. Od razu rozpoznał pismo kobiety. Staranne, lekko skrzywione, podkręcane ogonki przy igrekach. Mary.

_Drogi Sherlocku,_

_Mimo Twoim wszelkim zaprzeczeniom na to, że bohaterowie nie istnieją, ja zawsze żyłem w świadomości, że to, co mówisz jest nieprawdą. Ty jesteś tego niepodważalnym dowodem. Dałeś mi nowe życie i radość z niego. Dzięki Tobie choć przez chwilę poczułem się znów jak żołnierz. Spotkanie Ciebie było najlepszą rzeczą jaka kiedykolwiek przydarzyła mi się w życiu. Kochałem nasze wspólne przygody. Nawet jeśli musiałem znosić podczas nich Twoje humory i dąsania – ale to byłeś cały Ty. Cały Sherlock Holmes. Chcę byś wiedział, że nie byłeś tylko moim przyjacielem. Byłeś kimś znacznie większym. Kimś bez kogo nie potrafiłbym żyć. Byłeś moim paliwem życia. _

_Wiedz, że moja śmierć nie jest Twoją winą. Niech nigdy nie ciąży ci ona na sumieniu. Każdy kiedyś umiera. Każdy odchodzi._

_Dziś kończę swoją służbę, Sherlock. Oby Twoja była znacznie dłuższa. Życzę Ci tego z całego serca._

_Twój oddany ci na zawsze przyjaciel,_

_John Hamish Watson._

_P.S. Ten list pisała Mary, choć zapewne sam zdążyłeś to wydedukować po przeczytaniu pierwszego słowa._

9


End file.
